What the Heart Wants, the Heart Gets
by d i s t i n c t LOVE
Summary: A new inter-dimensional member joins the Storm Hawks! Built with the dream to return back home, our hero, Aimee encounters adventure, betrayal, hope, and romance all around her. But what will she be willing to do to get back home? LOVE HEXAGON, rated T.
1. Free Falling And Meeting The Team

**I do not own Storm Hawks. Well, I've gotten back into this cancelled TV show. Note that, every time there is a line, it separates and changes to another character's POV. This starts out with my OC, and mainly alternates with Aerrow.**

It was all just a blur. I was at one time walking down the street on my way home. The birds are cheeping and the sky is blue and high. Cars flash by me, as I'm about to turn the corner. Then FLASH! Colors all around me, along with swirls and patterns.

I feel like I am trapped inside a kaleidoscope.

I scream and frail my limbs around, but nothing is by me in the vortex besides empty air. Then there is another flash, as I blink my eyes and feel the rush of wind on my face. Wait….Wind?!

I open my eyes, looking down; I see that I am free falling.

My mind races at a mile a minute, I have no clue where the hell I am. All around me in the sky I see fluffy clouds, when I break through, that's when I see the land.

Floating or hovering above the unlimited sky are what seem to be Terras. My eyes blink wildly as I soon think myself to be dreaming or being delusional.

I then look down at myself. My usual outfit was replaced with some sort of armor, colors mixed together composed of purple, navy blue, gray and black. I have some shiny silver boots on, and black goggles across my eyes.

What happened to me? How did I get to this strange place?!

As my eyes keep wandering and myself still in disbelief, off into the distance there is a hovering ship. I look past it, not knowing how much that little image would play a part in my adventure.

* * *

It was another normal day on the _Condor_, everyone was awake. I was standing out on the open deck of the ship, my other teammates Finn and Piper joining me.

We had been traveling smoothly and swiftly, headed for Terra Tropica much to my dismay. It was Finn's idea of a "well deserved vacation". Whatever. I look off into the sky ahead of me. The clouds are perfect, striking along the sun's rays. I turn to face my friends.

Finn was busy daydreaming off into the distance, mostly about the good times ahead, or maybe it was about girls. And speaking of girls, I turn to face Piper, arms folded and looking right back at the sky…then her eyes flash to me.

We exchange grins, and she starts to walk over. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she says, turning her head to face me. I cough and then look down at her. "It sure is…." And then silence.

Moments like these are the ones I love the most, being free, at peace, with all of my friends. Nothing could ruin this….unless there are periling screams off in the distance?!

Finn is the first to spot the "object" or "thing" falling right out of the sky. Closer looks and by determining that the sound was coming from the object, we found out the said object was actually a person.

A person who was hurdling down Atmos at super-sonic speeds, just falling and screaming. I look at Finn and then dash inside the hanger. Piper follows behind, but I just tell her to stay behind for a second while I go take a closer look.

She frowns and then I tell Finn the same, and the disappointment reveals itself on their faces. I hop on and then rev up the engines. Then as soon as I know it, I'm already zooming down the runway, and then I'm at the mercy of the sky.

I went right ahead, the person falling seemed to be just going even faster than before. I just had to hurry now. Soon, I was within seeing distance to better clarify the person.

She had long, brown curly hair and had on gear that of a storm hawk, but her colors were mainly dark shades. She had on silver belt and silver boots, and goggles hid her face.

Curious, I then pulled right up and followed her as she fell down. The screaming got louder, and he could see she was terrified….but something else. Confusion? Disbelief?

I then extended my hand and grabbed her hand quickly, and I hoisted her behind me. She landed with a tiny thud, and then I turned around and headed back for the _Condor_.

I then looked over my shoulder for a moment, making sure the girl was doing all right.

The girl slowly put her hand to her head, then started looking around. Then she noticed I was looking at her. She blinked and then was in a state of awe. And so was I.

She slowly lifted off her black goggles, revealing two chocolate brown eyes full of now new relief, and comfort.

The rest of the ride back was silent, with my mind buzzing around like a bumblebee. She was awkward and quiet, and when we hit the runway slow, she jumped and froze up, letting out a tiny peep.

* * *

I looked at the back of the boy's head, as he turned off the flying machine. I sat there, in shock and disbelief as I did earlier. He stepped off, and then just stood there…watching my intensely.

My chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green, and then they were locked. I slowly stood up, almost falling over. But I retained my balance. I then start to look all around me, my eyes budging and my mouth threatening to drop open at any time.

I try to speak but I cannot find the right words to even say in my current situation. The

Red-Haired boy starts to walk toward me, and behind me I hear more footsteps. I gulp and then smooth over my lips with my tongue.

I then clear my throat and look directly at him. Before I get caught in his gaze, I ask the question that's been on my mind. "Where am I?" I say, my eyes looking curious and afraid. The others finally reach us, walking over onto his side and then stopping to look at me.

The red-haired boy was now joined by two other comrades, one, a boy with dirty-blonde hair, with a gray, blue, and golden suit. And then a girl, with chocolate colored skin and midnight blue hair, her suit composed of gray, steel blue, black and orange.

There is more silence, then the three exchange glances. I stand there confused, looking like some little kid. Then, the redheaded boy steps forward, facing me directly.

"We are in Atmos, and you are on the _Condor_…" he says, starting to put up a little smile along with the others behind him. They all seem so content and friendly, which causes a tiny rise in my spirits.

But then comes my other question. "Where is Atmos? Is this some hidden sky city I never knew about? Is this just another country in like Europe or something?" I say, my hands making signals and my mind running around.

They both glance confused looks at each other, the blonde haired boy now rubbing his head in silence. The redhead speaks again to me. "What are you talking about?" he says, cocking up an eyebrow as he looks me right in the eye.

My heart is pounding, the girl just stands by as well, and the blonde utters out "What's a Europe?" with a look that a confused child bears. It was so adorable to look at, and the question makes me utter a small giggle.

But the emerald eyes look at me again, curious more than ever. "What's your name kid?" he asks me, now suddenly acting serious. I gulp yet again, now sweating bullets as I prepare to answer.

"My name is Aimee." I say, turning out my hand before him. He hesitates, but then his hand also extends out. We shake, and then it's his turn. "My name is Aerrow." He says the serious face now turning into a small smile.

The girl then starts to walk up to me. "My name is Piper, nice to meet you Aimee." She says while she smiles, then we shake and then I turn to face the blonde.

He still looks more confused than ever, but eventually walks over.

We shake hands at once, and then he looks right up at me. "The name's Finn." He says, then striking a pose. Piper rolls her eyes and Aerrow slaps his head. I let out another laugh, and everyone seems happy….and annoyed.

Then I see something also coming, from behind the trio. There was a tiny creature, with gray fur and ears that match a rabbit, but this one was clothed and carrying a crystal.

I look at the animal, puzzled and fascinated.

Aerrow grins and lets the animal crawl on his back. He turns to his side so I can see better. "This is Raddar." He says, petting and pointing at the animal. I smile and wave, still a tad bit freaked out. Even Raddar can sense the fear running down my spine.

In the next few minutes, we glide around and take a tour of the _Condor_. I meet Stork and Junko, completing the team image that sprawled in my head since the beginning. All along the way I hear stories, and all of the stuff they I say, I have no clue about.

We then stop and hang around on the bridge, sitting on couches and chairs spaced all around. I notice we are all in a small circle. Aerrow folds his arms and then stares right at me. "So, how'd you end up falling out of the sky?"

**I made Aimee such a wimp. She is partially based off me, and then the other half is made up. The name was hard to come up with, since most of the SH characters have names I never heard of….except for Piper and Finn. Anyway, please R & R.**


	2. Gleams Of Hope And Lessons

**I do not own Storm Hawks. And here is the next chapter! This one is partially my worse chapter I've written so far. Aimee looks even more pathetic, and I'm making things so clingy. But look for hints! THIS TIME we start with the POV coming from Aerrow.**

She looks up at me and shrugs her tiny shoulders. "I have no clue, all I saw was a flash, then colors….and then another flash." She says, using her hands to try and illustrate the scene. Finn then raises his hand.

Aimee looks towards him, and then awaits his question. "So like, where did you come from exactly?" he says, scratching his head once again. I can tell he is confused as the rest of us. But hey, that's Finn.

She then starts to speak again. She speaks about a world much like this one, yet not as big and mysterious as she calls it. She speaks of a land where everything takes place on the ground, on SOLID ground. Nothing floats besides the planes and shuttles, and of course the birds.

We all stare in shock and awe of such a world. It's a world where evil and good exist, but are not constantly battling it out. A world full of many opportunities that shake ours here out of proportion.

She then stops, her gaze focuses only on me. Then, it's time for Junko's question. She smiles at him and nods, waiting. "How old are you exactly? You look like a young little kid." He says, uttering a small laugh, along with Finn and Raddar.

Finn laughs some more. "Yeah, what are you? A little ten year old?" he says, then releasing more laughter.

I shush them, and then turn to face her. Her answer is short and sweet. "I'm 15." She says openly, then folds her arms. "And I'm no little kid." She says as she tilts her head waiting for a response.

Now that, actually stuns all of us. Piper cocks and eyebrow. "You're 15?" she says in high disbelief. Aimee smiles and says it once again. "Yes, I'm 15 right now." She says, as she looks over and scans the rest of us.

She then plays with her hands and then stops fast. Slamming them down on her lap. "How old are all of you?" she asks, propping her head onto her elbow and looks right at me.

We are all silent, faces turning red for some reason. I then gulp and face the question bravely. "Well me, Piper, and Finn here are 14." I say, my hands spread out to my sides. Aimee then looks shocked.

She turns her gaze away from mine now, and then looks at Finn. Then Piper. Then back to me once more. She then starts to emit a huge grin on her face. Her dimples are seen and her mouth then explodes into laughter.

We all then join in, mainly just because she was. Then we all stop, Aimee clears away tiny tears from her eyes. "That's so funny, I never expected you to be 14!" she says as she smirks.

It's now Piper's turn to ask another question. "Well, how old did you think we were?" showing a cocky smile. Aimee clears her throat once again. "To be honest, I thought you all had to be about…..16 or even 18." She says, now folding her hands on her lap again, and now revealing a tiny blush on her cheeks.

We all start to laugh again. It seems like the tension and confusion are replaced with the giggles and laughter here on the bridge. Even I know I have a good feeling about this, even though she may be from another world, she could join us in our fight against Cyclonia….she would….wouldn't she?

But as I am about to ask, then her face falls downward, and she then excuses herself away from everyone. She folds her arms and walks toward the hallways. Something is up.

I then get up and start to follow her to the halls. "I'll be right back guys, gonna figure out what's up." I say while looking over my shoulder. Everyone is concerned and confused. Where did the fun times go? What brought her down?

I find Aimee leaning on a solid gray wall. Her arms are folded across her chest, her head facing downward, and now she crosses her legs. She then starts to slowly and softly cry out to herself, not knowing I'm the one behind her.

I extend my arm, then my hand gently touches her shoulder. She sniffs, and then turns around and looks straight into my eyes. She is awe struck and hypnotized. As am I, her chocolate eyes drawing me in. Next thing I knew, our faces were inches apart.

I can tell what's wrong just by looking into those eyes. They tell about the fear, confusion and solitude flowing around her. But it also shows compassion, salvation, safety….and kindness. She just keeps looking at me, like she is reading me like a book.

She nods and then pushes the clusters of tears away from her eyes. "I'm sorry about that, it's just that……" she starts to say, but the words disappear. She can't get back home was what she was trying to say.

Heck, I don't blame her for crying, I would be like that if I was alone and lost anywhere besides Atmos. I then take her hand and I then tell her "Hey, it's going to be alright okay?" I say, trying to be re-assuring to Aimee. She turns away, her head though gently touching down on my shoulder.

"Do you think I'll ever find my way back home Aerrow?" she says, facing me with little to no hope in her eyes, her memories fading already. I nod my head and smile courageously. "I will do anything I can to help you get back home….." I stop for a second, then finish. "I promise you that."

She smiles and she then hugs me, I just stand there awkwardly for a few minutes. Then I return her embrace. She then pulls away. "Can you think of any possible way I can get home?" she asks me, with a sparkle or gleam of hope in her eyes.

I frown and strike a thinking face. Then, an idea hits me. "If you'd come with us, I think I know a way." I say, looking down at her with a smile. She nods her head, and we walk back to the bridge.

"Piper?" I ask, looking right at her face. She nods and waits. "Is there any special transporting crystal?" I ask her, my eyes looking at her and then to Aimee. She understands right away, fetching her book of crystals.

"There….may be one that can help us." She says, smiling and looking back at Aimee. He face turns into a bigger smile, as she then looks back towards Piper. "The crystal of Ragon, it's said to have special powers of transporting and teleporting." She says, examining the page closer.

* * *

I look over at her my smile turning bigger with excitement. But then Aerrow turns to face me again. "Well in exchange for if we help you, will you stay and help us?" he asks, his face turning serious. I bite my tongue. I have not any clue what to say back.

But then, I think about the crystal, everything they'd be doing for me. My help is an excellent payment. "Sure, I'd be willing to help you out….but with what exactly?" I say, this time I sock my eyebrow as I wait for a response.

The team looks at each other, nodding. "We are the Storm Hawks, we fight the evil Cyclonia" he says, as I paint an image in my head. He then goes on further to explain the adventures and battles that have already taken place.

It's a lot to take in, but my mind is complex and patient. My imagination runs wild as I picture things. I then wait till he is finished, and then I nod my head with my smile slim yet full of delight.

"I'm in." I say, as I place my hands on my hips, cock my eyebrow once again, and then I let out a big smile. This was going to be a great adventure. They all are now smiling and we all exchange high-fives galore.

By that time, since I had come out of nowhere, Piper lets me share her room with her. I'm happy as I can hope we will bond for however long I'm here.

She seems friendly, intelligent, and such but there's something else there I cannot pick up. Was it suspicion?

I stretch out and relax on the tiny bed. I then close my eyes and look towards the gray ceiling. Piper also stretches out, then turns onto her side to face me. We stare at each other for a few moments, then there is a knock at the door. Thank goodness for that.

It's Finn, asking if we both go to the hanger. I'm guessing it's my time to learn what I actually need to do. As we reach the hanger, Aerrow and Raddar are also waiting.

The three talk and explain how I need to learn only a few things. Piper was going to teach my Sky Fu, Aerrow was going to teach me how to use those flying machines he calls "skimmers", and Finn…..I can't remember what Finn was going to teach me but I knew is was important.

First, it's Piper's turn to teach. The boys are sitting down and watching. She asks me to show her what I already can do. I bow and then get in a fighting stance. She fires a punch right for my head, but I duck and then roll under her, jumping back up.

My turn. I go for a roundhouse kick, but she grabs my ankle, flipping me over. I slide against the floor, but manage not to fall on my butt. Now it's really go time. I get up again, and then this time, I run and manage to execute a bunch of moving handstands, before slicing my foot into her stomach.

She falls over, landing on her butt. I stop and then hold my hands up. Then I drop them, and help her to her feet.

The boys all applaud, and Piper shakes me hand warmly. She seems to have had fun….until I went and kicked her. Now here comes the scary part. I never knew how to ride a motorcycle, and the skimmers were like FLYING motorcycles. This should be fun. I extend my hand to one, going over the machine. I then get on it, and turn on the engines.

Aerrow explains the functions and parts. It takes a while because I ask him to repeat some things, but when it's done, I'm ready to go for a test run. Piper and Finn join us, now it's their turn to watch.

I start a little shaky, but when I'm in the air, I feel like I'm actually flying. Finn's skimmer floats right by mine, and then since I've got the flying down, it's time for the weapons.

He explains using hand signals and such, some making me utter a giggle or two. Then I practice shooting, and get a direct hit. As we all finish a good practice run, we enter the hanger to Junko and Stork just standing and waiting.

It doesn't take Aerrow too long to guess what's up. Talons were heading straight for the ship! I sigh and head right back for my skimmer. Junko joins the fleet while Stork goes back, panicking and to steer the ship.

Aerrow gives me a few tips for when we go out. It's my first battle with my new teammates. All I have to do is make sure I don't get shot, or my skimmer gets damaged. No problem. The metal doors open, revealing the brown and amber skimmers.

Aerrow's eyes get slimmer, his body tense. I look at him, mesmerized. But why? Then he looks at me. I blush and turn my head away, placing my goggles over my eyes. My face feels hotter than the sun.

We then take off, rolling into the field of clouds. I take in the air as we get into formation. Then I see Aerrow get even more tense. He spies Dark Ace, who is standing on the wings of his evil skimmer, looking down at us. His red lighting blade illuminating the scene.

He sports an evil grin right at Aerrow, but then turns to see me. Shock is on his face, even though it's a small amount. He smiles cocky at me know, which gives me chills. With one signal of the blade, we all fly at each other.

I take down about three of the talons skimmers, Piper takes down five using her crystals, Finn takes down seven using his guns. Aerrow seems to glide straight for Dark Ace. I gleam up at him, distracted.

I guess I had gotten a bit too distracted, I hear Finn warn me and then BOOM! My skimmer is hit. I sigh and curse, then I get ready to jump out and free fall once again. As another Talon comes, with a crazy grin and his hand on the trigger, I jump out and fall. The skimmer explodes, pieces fly everywhere.

**Sorry to keep you hanging, but just to clear things, NO, Aim (Aimee's nickname) is not going to die….I think. But I just loved the part where she laughs at how she is older than all of them. And I love the fight scene between Aim and Piper. Next chapter should be very interesting. Please R & R.**


	3. Dazzling Power And Night On The Condor

**I do not own Storm Hawks. Welcome to Chapter Three! This one is on the short side, and contains….FLUFF. Plus, an epic mini-fight between _____ and _____, which involves some serious falcon, punching. LOL. And to note, this time we continue the story in Aimee's point of view...it stays in her view the entire time.  
**

But when I though I might die this time, I stop in place. I look around, the battle is still going but I'm floating in mid air. I spin around, confused but loving the feeling. I close my eyes. And when I re-open them the are now a sky blue color, filling up my entire eye.

I feel a power surging through me. Everyone else keeps fighting, but as I look for Aerrow I see he may be in need of my help. I then fly right for them. As I get nearer, I get ready to attack…but with what? My hand then feels like it's on fire, it's surround by a blue flame.

A grin stretches across my face. I head and spin around so that I'm striking Dark Ace by surprise. Aerrow sees me and nods, then ducking out of the way. Just as Dark Ace turns around, he is hit with the mother of all falcon punches. The blue flame hits his chest, sending him spiraling downward. He didn't see that coming.

But then I see him press a button on his armor, and wings pop out on his back. Aw shit. He flies right for me this time, and I charge back. He has the blade red and glowing, I have both of my hands flaming and powerful. Then we clash. There is a huge BOOM and explosion. Everyone stops to look. Sadly, it's me who is the one flying down, yet again.

Dark Ace lets out an evil laugh, and then flies away back to his skimmer. As I drift down, I realize I cannot activate my flight or bolts of blue flames. I'm doomed. I shut my eyes and prepare for the worst, I know I'm done for.

But then I feel sparks. My suit was changing. The purple, black and silver went away, it now changed into a suit resembling that of Samus. Just to make sure, I touch my hair. Good, it's still its brown and curly color, no sign of any blonde locks.

Then I feel a tug on my hand. It's Aerrow, saving me yet again. But this time I'm not screaming or crying. He smiles at me and tells me to take his hand. I do as he says. I this time swiftly and gracefully slide on behind him, this time I'm holding my hands to cross over his chest, as we fly away.

He tells me that Dark Ace is retreating, even though I failed to knock him out. We reach the same old runway yet again, this time I am saddened by my failure. We stop as we reach the hanger, I look to where my skimmer should have been. I hop off and release my arms from Aerrow's chest.

The others hop out, coming towards me but then stop. I turn around, they see my new armor and are puzzled just as much as me. But then Aerrow comes up to me, and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Great job today, Aim." He says, patting my back. The others clap, but are still curious. Then Piper comes over to me. "But what happened to your suit?" she asks, studying it closely with her eye. Finn starts to walk over a look too, and soon I'm surrounded.

We then give it a rest as night falls, the ship now gliding in free and quiet airspace. I stand there on the bridge, in my pajamas. All I can say is thank god for Piper. I'm borrowing a pair of pajamas from her.

I have blue, baggy polka dot pants on, and as for my top, it's sleeveless, blue and cuts off, leaving my belly button exposed. My brown hair is straightened out, but curls at the edges. I learn on the wall, looking out toward the horizon. I then sigh, and roll my head around.

I'm trying to remember everything that happened. But then the truth settles in. What if I never see my family again? My friends? Or……Him?

I then hear footsteps as I turn around. It's Aerrow, same as me dressed in pajamas and up late. He walks towards me, then stands by my side.

He can tell something is up with me. I look right at him. Our eyes meet again, but this time it's to much for me. I look away, into the night sky. I stutter.

"You remind me so much of him." I say, my voice sounding weak. I feel two small tears trickle down my face. He places a hand on my shoulder, then turns me around to look at him. "Of who?" he asks, raises his brow and giving me a small smile. I sniff.

"Just…Just this boy." I say, not wanting to go all out in detail because it will only hurt me more. He nods his head, and then my head falls onto his shoulder. I may be older but he is still much taller than me.

And then comes another thing I didn't see coming. "I know how you feel Aimee, when you are seeing things that give you memories of somebody…" he says, turning tense and serious-minded. I look up right at him. I look deep into his eyes, and I see the truth. He does get how I'm feeling. But then, some urge comes over me.

I want to just stand up on my tippy toes, and then just grace my lips over his. I then execute the thought out of my head. I can't fall for him. And then we both look out around us, the clouds now gray and lightened by the moon. The night sky is a mixture of purple and black.

He then looks at me. "Aimee……..I just need to know one thing." He says, turning to face me as I spin around. "Yes, Aerrow?" I say, looking at him in the face and focusing. "Earlier, with Dark Ace…..what…happened to you?" he asks me, his smile vanished and is replaced with a serious frown.

He's concerned for me. I rub my head, and then let it all out. "I don't know, something came over me. Something where I was able to fly and fight." I say, using my hand as I'm talking. "Then after the clash, my suit just changed." I say clearing my throat and finishing." But the whole time, I had a sense of that I was going to die, be done for." I say, turning away to face the skies again.

I knew he wouldn't understand. I knew I had to sound like some crazy person. You know, the ones who are so delusional they get sent to mental asylums? But then again, since it's Atmos, they don't have mental institutes. But he then just pulls me in. My body touching his frame, my head fitting perfectly under his neck. I then pull his arms around me. I then close my eyes.

I can see it's so him, the way we are standing frozen by time. I then look up, and instead of the red hair and the emerald eyes, I see _his_ face. The blonde, smooth locks on his head, the sky blue eyes. But it is all too much. My eyes flutter open. But he's not here with me, that's the entire point.

I frown, coming back to my new reality. Aerrow can even sense what happened. But then I know it's time to toughen up. I had to get over him since I was here. I turn around and gently hug Aerrow. The whole time, tiny tears sprinkle down my face. He comforts me, silently like rocking me.

It feels…..so nice to have someone here, in this strange place. But with the image still buried in my memories, I know I have something to fight for now. The only question is, can I handle being here with him around me?

**What did I tell you? FLUFF. And I love how I changed things last minute here, originally, Finn was supposed to be the look-alike to Aimee, but then I thought Aerrow fits a few more of the aspects. Look for the love ______ to emerge next chapter. Please R & R.**


	4. Aerrow's Nightmare And Confronting Piper

**I do not own Storm Hawks. We've now entered chapter four! This one is the beginning of the love square. I'm not saying who it's between…(check the story description people) but things start to get rough! This chapter is SOLELY on Aerrow's point of view.**

My eyes are shut. She's here with me. She is scared, and uneasy. I'm uneasy. She misses the one she loves back home. But look at me….look at us now.

There's so much I want to know about her, I want to be closer to her. As I look down, she has drifted off to sleep. I chuckle, and then look out at the skies. Then I hear footsteps coming from behind. I see eyes peering at the sleeping Aimee and me.

I knew who was watching. The eyes were amber and they were sad, almost hurt. Piper. And she must be thinking what I think she is thinking. I try to make a response, but the eyes shut and dive away, leaving me hanging.

I sigh and look down at Aimee, quiet and in slumber. I then take her back to her room, being as silent as a mouse. I know Piper was pretending to be asleep, and as I got to Aimee's bed, I could hear her shifting her sleeping position. I look behind and see her eyes shut, and then some sort of water by her pillow's edge.

She has it all wrong, I was just being a good friend to Aimee, comforting her like a brother….but in this case, like a younger brother she still looks up to. Then I sigh and look back to Aimee.

I slide Aimee back onto her bed, and she curls up into a tiny ball. Another chuckle, and then I stroke her head. Then as I leave, I look behind me to see one of Piper's eyes opening. It then emits a tiny tear, and it closes again. I frown and sigh, then I walk down back, to my own quarters.

Raddar is already asleep on his little perch, and I slide into my bed. I put my arms behind my head, and now I am the one staring at the ceiling above me. She's in my head, but so is someone else…..and then more of reality sets in.

When she leaves, what will happen? My feelings will go, she'll be off with that dreamer boy of hers. What's left for me? I grunt, and then face the truth. If I become too attached, then it'll break me when she leaves.

And what now about Piper? She thinks I'm in love with Aimee and that I care about her more than her. I'm not in love with Aimee……or am I? I look back on the past few minutes, and the last comments before she passed out.

I knew from that point on, I had to be like a friend to her, a friend only. I had to focus on somebody else……After all, I still had that special connection with Piper….or that spark might be fading, along with part of my mind and heart.

Piper was going to be with us forever it seemed, she wasn't going back to another dimension to be with somebody else. I shake my head. Piper is one of the smartest people I know, on top of that she's flexible, graceful, a crystal mage, and she's beautiful.

But she also reminds me of Aimee, who is Cunning, Brave, a bit of a crybaby, but she is also beautiful and is a lot like me, where she understands. But so does Piper.

At that point, my mind is racing and won't shut up. I then shut my eyes, praying for a little sleep before dawn breaks. And as I drift off into dreamland, two images repeat itself.

First, it's me and Piper, all f the moments we shared, everything. Second, it comes me and Aimee, smiling and laughing as we fly together. But then it's shattered, this time not by her dream boy…..but by something dark.

As the dream lingers on I see flashes of things. One, is she faces off with me against Dark Ace, and her new power seems so almost overwhelm her. Then, it's her joining Dark Ace and the Cyclonians. I tell myself that cannot be true, she would never betray us like that! But then I see a motive.

Master Cyclonis has the crystal we need, she shows Aimee the portal back to her world, and even shows her images of her family, friends, and the other guy. Aimee is then taken in, and then in a final battle, she perishes.

I see myself screaming and crying in frustration, knowing she will never go home now, her soul is now trapped in Atmos forever. But its' not us who deliver her ending blow. She is betrayed…either by Dark Ace or Cyclonis.

I wake up in a sweat, unable to think of the dream any longer. It still lingers in my head as I get ready for the day. The light streams through my room, signing that it must be later than I think it is. As I walk out onto the bridge, I see Stork flying the ship, Junko eating his breakfast, Piper testing out some crystals, and Finn and Aimee playing videogames together.

As I walk into the room, Aimee looks up towards me. Her face turns a light shade of pink, and then when she looks back to the screen, realizes she lost the game to Finn. As he cheers, I walk over and take a seat by her.

She gives me a small smile, and then gives the controls to me. "I lost, so it's your turn now Aerrow." She says, getting up and walking over to look down at the sky. I play Finn in another racing game, this time beating him easy. He moans and then asks for a rematch, but I pass.

I then walk over to Piper, right when a crystal fragment explodes on her face. Her face is covered in ash, and she coughs. I laugh as I come around her shoulder. She then gets suddenly tensed up, and she gives me the cold shoulder. She wipes the ash off her face with a red cloth.

I sense this and I know it's time I talked it out to her. "Listen Piper, can I talk to you alone?" I ask her, folding my arms and hoping this will work. She stops in place, turning to face me.

"Whatever you say, Captain." She says, showing herself out of the room. I sigh and then follow her, not liking how this is starting already. I look over my shoulder and see Finn walking over to join Aimee, he also now seems concerned.

I close the door behind me, and now I'm alone with Piper. She has her arms and legs crossed, and she's looking down at the ground. I clear my throat and she looks up, looking at my face for answers.

"First…" I say, rubbing my head. "First, I know you saw Aimee and me last night." I start off to say. She shifts and rolls her eyes, she knows what she did after all. I continue on. "And I think you have it all wrong, Piper." I say, trying to move myself to close the gap that's separating us.

She slowly moves a few inches away, then speaks. "What do you think I thought at that time?" I gulp. "I…I think you thought we were…..t…together." I say, as I stutter out the final words.

Her face goes red, I can't tell if it's anger or embarrassment. Was I right? She then turns away, with her back to me. "T..That's not what I thought…" she says, with anger and embarrassment in her tone of words.

I come around her, and look her straight in the face. Her amber eyes sparkle with the tints of sunlight pouring in. I'm fighting back, but I'm failing already. Her face then turns into a blush, the anger fading.

"Piper….are you jealous?" I ask, as I force her head up to look at me. She gawks and then sees that I am DEAD serious about the question. She shifts again, letting out a sigh. "Jealous? I'm not jealous of her, Aerrow." She says, stepping and around me and turning again.

"What do I have to be jealous about? Is it how she has some hidden power? Or how she looks?" she says, and I can hear the fear, anger, and now sadness starting to budge out from her.

"Well, I'm not jealous of her, if you REALLY want to be with her that bad, than go ahead, because you don't need my permission." She says as she turns and yells at me right in the face, then storms down the hall into her room, slamming the door as I trail behind her.

"That sure went well!" I yell, going down to her door and knocking on it. "Piper?" I yell as I knock once again. Her voice is loud and clear. "GO AWAY AERROW!" she says to be, and then I hear something being thrown at the door. I back away, and then speak again.

"But she loves somebody else! Somebody that's NOT me!" I say, and now the anger and sadness is coming out of me this time. Piper remains silent, but then I hear her tiny footsteps coming to the door.

The door then flashes open, I see traces of tears on her face. "She does? Who?" she asks, her questions now seeming somewhat distressed and hopeful. I sigh and turn my back to her. "This boy she met in her dimension, last night she said I reminded her too much of him…" I say, the sadness now taking over my words and tone.

Piper puts her hand on my shoulder. "But Aerrow…..do you like her?" she asks, her voice solemn and sad again. I gulp. I know I'm not going to lie, not to Piper.

But what if my answer is not what she wants? Could she be…..no she couldn't be….I dismiss the thoughts from my head. Tell the truth! "Yes, I do like her, Piper." I say, turning away, I cannot bear to look at her face. But then, I say something else to her.

"She's not the only person I like though." I say, turning around to face her surprised face.

**TA DA! Here's the triangle! Next comes the final addition! WAIT….wouldn't this make it now a….love HEXAGON? I mean, there's Finn, Dreamer Boy, Piper, Aerrow and Aimee….so yeah, HEXAGON LOVE! So I guess so far it's NOW a square, the last piece of the hexagon shall be revealed next, this time with Finn's input. Please R & R.**


	5. Aimee's Nightmare And Finn Has A Heart

**I do not own Storm Hawks. This is…CHAPTER FIVE! Now this is split into two parts, where Aimee has her dreams and to where Finn comes over to talk to her. This chapter now takes the point of view completely from Aimee.**

_The Previous Night…_

I am floating around…..in what seems to be space. I open my eyes, and it reveals itself to me. On my left side, I see Aerrow, his hand extending to mine. Just as I'm about to grab it though, a flash of light comes from the right.

I turn to face it, this time I see it's Roy. His face looks right into mine, making me almost melt. As I'm about to run to him, I turn to see Aerrow's saddened face.

The dream starts to make more sense, whoever I choose, it's the path I take. Do I go with Aerrow, or do I go to Roy? My mind is telling me nothing, and my heart seems to be split right down the middle.

I turn and face Aerrow for the last time. I mouth to him, "I'm sorry" and then I take off to run into Roy's arms, back to my own dimension. But just as I'm about to touch his hand, his image shatters!

My face turns dark and my mouth is hanging open in horror. I turn and see Aerrow floating, seeming to be dead! I scream and then the entire space turns into an image of burning hell, filled with clouds of amber and blackness.

I look over to see my teammates, all lying dead and frozen into stone. My eyes gape, and as I look around for salvation, nothing comes. I'm alone and in tears, and when I look to my hands, I see they are crumbling.

I yell and scream, but I only hear laughter coming from above. I see the figure of Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis, laughing like maniacs. As my legs and arms crumble away, I cry until I'm broken.

I woke up screaming. Piper nearly falls out of bed, she comes over to me and shakes me. "AIMEE?! AIMEE!!" she says right into my ears, as my eyes flash open.

There is sweat running down my face, I look up to my concerned friend. "I---I'm sorry Piper…" I say, trying to get up and out of my bed. I feel all sick, frightened, and betrayed. Plus, I feel bad for waking Piper up.

I glance at her clock and see it's nearly seven in the morning. As I yawn and stretch, Piper keeps her eye on me. I look at her as she gives me a concerned glance.

"Really Piper, I'm okay, just had a nightmare is all." I say, grabbing my Samus suit as I head out the door. She doesn't try to stop me, all she does is nod her head. I walk down the hall to the bathroom, immediately starting up the shower.

The hot water cools me down, and I reflect on the sequence. What did it mean? I was lost and confused at this time. As I finish up, I hoist the towel around my body. It seems to hug me, and then I remember last night.

Aerrow comforting me, me talking about Roy, and then me, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. It felt so warm, and yet….so right and compelling. I knew I had Roy back in my own dimension, but I know I could not deny one thing.

There was something between me and Aerrow. I throw the thoughts away, and slip back down the halls. It seems like me and Piper are the only ones awake, except for Stork who is piloting the ship.

I slip into my suit and then I head back to the room. Piper is now awake and dressed, and as the first bright and big rays of the sun peer through the room, we both smile and nod as we walk out.

In those ten minutes, Junko, Raddar, and Finn were awake, now on the bridge. I take a seat on the couch as everyone goes to do their own thing. Finn asks to race me in a videogame, and I accept.

It's just like super Mario kart back home, so I know I've got some skills at this. And then Aerrow finally walks in, I take once glance then turn away, my face red.

And then the sound of a buzzer, and the yells of fun from behind me.

"I ! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SNAPPPPPPPPP YOU JUST LOST THE !" Finn yells into my ears. I laugh, and then turn to see Aerrow approaching Piper. I stand up, walking away and saying no to a rematch with Finn. He moans, and then stops playing.

I then see Piper and Aerrow excuse themselves out of the room, which makes me curious. "I wonder what those two are talking about" I say under my breath, as I walk over to the window and gaze out to the open skies.

I fold my arms, and then I hear somebody coming up behind me. It's Finn. He clasps his hand on my shoulder, looking out with me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" he says, his face turning to look at mine. I force a smile out. "Yeah, it's real nice." I say, trying to sound happy and content.

I must have failed though. Finn turns my head around to actually face him, and he then looks at me seriously. The goofy grin is gone, I've never seen this side of him before. "I can tell you're feeling down today Aim." He says, his blue eyes drawing mine in.

I frown, knowing he can sense my sadness. "It's just that I had a bad dream last night, nothing too horrible." I say, turning away and avoiding him. He just sighs and walks around to face me again.

"Not too horrible? Well what happened?" he asks, seeming very concerned for me. I turn and look up to him. I just made a wrong choice, that cost me everything." I say, looking down to the floor. "I don't want to say anything else, Finn." I say, looking back out to the horizon.

He nods, and then he puts his arm around me. My eyes just glare at it. "Hey, Aim, everything is going to be fine, you've got friends here who want to help you get back." He says, trying to bring my spirits back up. "And I'm one of those people." He says, turning to look at me again.

I look to him, my frown of despair now turning into a small smile of hope. He grins at my smile, and we look at each other before looking back at the white, fluffy clouds surrounding us. "You are _definitely_ one of those people Finn." I say, putting my own arm over his shoulder.

**DUNDUNDUN! LOL just messing with you all! But see? This is the final form of the hexagon! Aimee is turning into some type of slut in my mind, but then again, she clearly never said she loved Aerrow….but now with Finn actually talking to her and being caring, it brings out for her to also start to like him. I bet in her next dream, she has to choose between THREE people! LOL. But seriously, writing the dream sequence freaked me out! I also took the liberty of foreshadowing with the last two chapter so far. And some parts of Aim's dream comes from Teen Titans: The End.**

**Please R & R, can't wait for chapter six!**


	6. Master Cyclonis's New Plan

**I do not own Storm Hawks. And now we are in Chapter Six! Due to my recent boredom, I'm adding in an extra event. This event takes place across three to four chapters. THIS CHAPTER sets up for the others, and this one…DUNDUNDUN! Is told in MASTER CYCLONIS'S view. Dark Ace had to be punished for getting his ass kicked after all! So please enjoy! (But this may be shorter)**

"I see you have failed me once again, Ace." I say, pacing myself around my throne room. Dark Ace fiddles with his hands, then turns to speak. "My Master, I could do nothing about it, we HAD to retreat. You know how good their shooters are!" He protests, now following me around.

I turn to face him once again. "Then you need to get more Talons! More Guns!" I say, as I slap my hand across my face. He is then silent, until her roars up again. "But this time, they had another person fighting on their side, one with great power!"

I freeze in place. The gears in my head start to move. "What do you mean there was somebody else?" I say, pointing my finger right at his eye.

He gives me a cocky, yet worn out smile. "She is more powerful than the binding, she gave me the mother of all falcon punches! And you know those hurt like fuck!" He proclaims, pointing at the sore area on his chest.

"Well you know what we must do then right?" I say, pacing around to the darker side of the room. Ace just stares at me blankly. "What is it Master?" he asks, sounding annoyed. I turn and hiss at him. "We must get her to be on our side."

He rubs his head. "How will we do that? We don't even know who she is?" I give him a long pause. Then I raise my hand upward. "We will trick her into getting to know her." I then stop in place. "You did put the mic on her right?" he stops, and then smiles.

"Yes, right when the blades clashed, the mic was put on her shoulder." He says, standing still. I smirk. "Then we have all that we need." I leave the room and go into the screening room, with Ace right behind me. "Oh, so it seems our little girl is quite the tart." I say, reviewing the audio files from the night before, and the day ongoing right now.

Then I plaster my hands to my heads, I'm going to try and see into her head. Ace is silent as he watches me. I make a few mumbles, the picture is scratchy. Then the static weakens, I see the nightmare. "She is caught between two…make that three loves." I say, moving my hands around. Then I see my image.

"She knows we are the evil ones, but in this dream it seems we are the ones who will win." I say, my smile now turning into an evil grin. "We shall begin the next phase." I say, turning around and exiting.

Ace tramples behind me. "But how?" he asks me. I stop and sigh. "You remember a Princess Perry, correct? The one who looks like that annoying little Piper?" I say, as the stories behind it come into view. But unfortunately, Dark Ace does not comprehend.

"Why do we need her?" he asks me, sounding even more pathetic and stupid. "We will make sure she holds a masquerade ball, and that we and those storm hawks are on the guest list." Dark Ace then smiles, finally he must understand.

I then turn around and head for my quarters. "Do whatever it takes to make sure that the ball comes into place with my plans……." I say, as I turn the corner and give a nod to Ace.

Now came for the more hard part. I was going to have to get all dressed up, and still be undercover. But then my mind lingers to the girl's nightmare. I was on top of Atmos, the leading evil ruler. How was I going to get her on my side? True, I do have the Ragon crystal, I have the portal, but how….?

Then I came up with a dastardly plan. Step one, I was going to have to go to the Shopolotrus Terra and get myself a ball gown and mask. Step two, I was going to change dark Ace so he looks like her "Roy". Step three, I take her under my wing, against the storm hawks and then when the time is just right, destroy her.

I rub my hands together greedily. This was going to be one sweet plan of disaster, this was the key to my success! As I change into a disguise, I grab my tiny purse and then walk out. Speaking into my communicator, I order the captain to cloak and set course for Shopolotrus, and then I order to speak to Ace.

I tell him my glorious plan, all the while he seems a little sketchy, but then when I tell him of the dream I had seen, he laughs evilly just as I did. I then tell him to get ready for the ball, and how he must be disguised as the dream boy. He refuses, but then those images of power make him agree.

I then take a small cruiser ship onto the Terra's surface. It's horribly crowded, so I enter through a small opening doorway. Ugh, there are so many ugly people and beings here, I wish I could just reveal myself and steal and get what I want…but then that might prompt those storm hawks to come here, and I don't need that.

I receive a message from Ace. "The Princess has agreed, she is sending out and starting the operation." I smile and then speak. "Great, and I'm just getting my dress." Dark Ace laughs, and I turn it off abruptly. I enter a small dress store, searching for something dark in color, to match this black mask I found.

Then I spy it, it's violet and has a black bow, yet it ruffles at the bottom. It may be too girly, but even there I was going to be undercover. I purchase the dress and then get the remaining items I need. As I leave the Terra, I look back on my day. At one instance, I could have sworn I saw Piper and that new girl. That's why I hid behind the dress rack….then again I dispel the thoughts as I reach my grand ship.

The ball was going to take place in only a few days, on a Saturday night, promptly at seven o'clock. I smirk yet again as I reach the landing bay. I salute a few Talons, then make my way to my room.

I pull out the dress and mask and try them on, then look at my reflection. I don't look quite like myself right now, the frills are really starting to bother me. Then when I think things cannot get worse, dark Ace comes through the doorway. "OH MY JESUS, Is that you Cyclonis?" he asks, trying not to utter a laugh.

I sigh and my face turns amber. "GET. OUT. NOW." I say, grabbing my staff and shoving it right at him. He backs away, but as he leaves her breaks into laughter. Man, I sometimes hate what I have to do around here, wearing a dress, going to a freaking ball, but I'm doing this all for one purpose…

To achieve world domination of Atmos and beyond.

-insert evil laughter here-

**This was semi-short, but I loved it enough. I like it when she thinks she saw Aim and Piper at one of the dress stores. Lol. Or when Ace walks in and sees her in her girly dress! But I can't wait for the actual masquerade! Ace is going to look like Roy, and I can't wait for the next chapter. It's going to be short, but this time it's going to be told in…..OH GAWD I CAN'T SAY! Please R & R.**


	7. Day On Shopolotrus

**I do not own Storm Hawks. My tailbone hurts! Anyway, here is the next chapter, chapter seven! Since Perry sent out the invites (after she was blackmailed by Ace and Cyclonis) all of the hawks have been invited, but Stork is afraid of dancing, Junko looks like a monkey in a tuxedo, and Raddar….well no animals allowed. So only Aimee, Finn, Piper and Aerrow decide to go, much to Finn's chagrin. So now they all head for Shopolotrus to get their outfits. This is told in Aim and Aerrow's POVS. (Yes, I lied last chapter.)**

"Let's try this store first Piper!" I exclaim, because I can't help it. I'm excited, it's a masquerade ball! Even back home I never went to one, the only thing I've been to was homecoming. Piper groans but eventually gives in as I pull her along.

Finn and Aerrow took off to go find their own outfits. Finn complained the whole ride here, and so did Piper. It took Aerrow and me to convince them it was a good idea to go. Plus, Piper wanted to see her twin again.

The girls must wear ball gowns, and then men must dress in tuxedos. I thought that the theme was going to be French era, but I was proven wrong. This is more of a modern theme. I go from rack to rack, looking at dresses. As I look to my far right, a girl with black and purple hair picks up a violet dress.

"Looks like we've been beaten out for some of the cute dresses." I mumble under my breath. We I look back to her, she vanishes. I stare, puzzled. But then I focus back on the matter at hand. "Oh Piper this would look amazing on you!" I say, as I hold up a beautiful dress. It's sapphire blue, with some sparkles on it, it's also strapless, and it is thin towards the middle, which compliments her figure better than mine.

She takes the dress and examines it. "It is gorgeous…..I'll just try it on first." She says, excusing herself to the dressing room. I then start my search. I don't want anything poofy, just something to the floor that's thin. I switch to the next rack. That's where I found the perfect dress. It's a tan and gold-ish colored, with some sort of weird design on the front. And I know it would look great with the other items I have for my outfit.

I go to the dressing room right across Piper, and then when I'm in, I call to her to come out with me. She sighs and agrees. One, Two, THREE! We both open the doors and step out. My mouth hangs open at the sight of her. "You…look…STUNNING! That dress was MADE for you!" I say, going over to hug her." She laughs, and then compliments me on mine. We both say thank you, and then look in the mirror. Luckily, I had brought along my camera, so I flash a picture of us two girls.

Then it's back to change and then next thing I know, we are at the register. We both pay for our dresses and then walk out, giggling at our success. I simply cannot wait for the ball!

* * *

"Finn, no matter what you say, YOU ARE GOING." I yell, Finn has been complaining and trying to think of excuses on why he can't go to the ball.

"It'll be fun, dancing, AND GIRLS, which are like your favorite things!" I say, motioning my arms around as I pick up a tuxedo. Finn just keeps moaning.

I just tell him to shut up, as I throw a tuxedo right at his face.

He sticks his tongue out at me, and I roll my eyes. "You're just happy because you're going with Piper and Aim!" he yells, as he walks into the dressing room door. I stop in my tracks.

"It's not because of them (and you're going too)! It's so we can do something FUN for a change." I say, walking into one of the little rooms next to Finn. "Please, that's not FUN. Fun is going to Terra Tropica!" he says, as he tries to get into his tuxedo.

I just then stop the arguing right there. I wonder if the girls are bickering like us. Piper only wants to see her clone, she normally hates dressing up and dancing of all things. But I then think about it all. Maybe I'll dance with both of them, who knows?

I come out and fix my collar on mine, then I yell for Finn. His fits just right, we then put our masks on and we are now in disguise. "They'll never know who we are, we are stud looking in these suits Man!" he says, looking at himself in the mirror. He wiggles his butt. I then roll my eyes, then punch him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on Finn, let's get these and then go back to the Condor." He agrees, changing out of his suit faster than a cheetah. We then buy the suits and walk out, and we then wait for Piper and Aim. They are walking down right to us, smiling and holding hands like best friends. We both wave, and they nod back at us.

"Got everything girls?" Finn asks as he struggles to hold his bag. Aim giggles. "Yes, we got everything, ready to go back home?" she says, looking towards me. I smile back at her. "Yeah, we're all ready."

The ride back home was silent…well not really, seeing how we rode back on our skimmers. We had to be careful not to get the bags caught in the skimmers, so it was a tad challenging. Just a few more days, until the ball starts. I think to myself.

I catch Aim smiling and looking at me, then she decides to race Finn to the runway. They zoom off, as Piper and me slow it down. She smiles and waves, and I mimic her actions. As it turns out, Aim wins and Finn loses. I guess it was payback for that videogame race.

I then look at Piper. Her bag is clutched to her stomach, and it just makes me wonder more what it must look like. She seems happy though, I just know it.

**SHORTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT. This part was so boring! But anyway, the NEXT chapter is going to be wayyyyyyy better. It's time for the ball! What will happen to our heroes? Will Aim fall for Cyclonis's plan? Will Finn meet any girls? Will Aerrow dance with Piper and Aim? (if he can find them or they find him) Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please R & R.**


End file.
